


Blood Brothers

by Aleu_Barker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Cutting, Dark Side of the Moon, Depressed Sam, Post-Dark of the Moon, Self-Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleu_Barker/pseuds/Aleu_Barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is devastated when Dean trashes the amulet and takes it out on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my 300 word story for my Creative Writing class and finally got up the courage to post it on here after several people told me they loved it. I'm really self-conscious of my writing and this is the first fic i've ever had the courage to post so i'm really sorry if it's ooc or it sucks or something....

_It's worthless._

Castiel’s voice rings in his head.

He lowers Dean’s blade, clutching the amulet in the hand of the doomed wrist.

He drags it across, slowly _, painfully_ , just like he deserves _._

 _Not enough_.

He makes more underneath it, slower and deeper than the first. Blood pours down his arm, his wrist burns.

_Still not enough._

He makes a few more on the sensitive flesh between the first few.

_Still. Not. Enough._

He frantically slashes, not caring if they overlap or how much it hurts.

He deserves this.

Tears stream down his face.

_You’re nothing to him anymore and it’s all your fault._

He lets out a few quiet sobs as he squeezes the once treasured amulet, causing more blood to hemorrhage from his wrist and cascade to the small crimson pool on the tile floor.

He’s suddenly dizzy, darkness starts to close in.

_Dean can’t find out._

He tries to get up, but stumbles to the ground with a loud THUNK.

The blade clatters to the floor.

“Sam?!” Dean shouts, rushing to the bathroom door, “You okay?!” His voice is full of concern.

_Crap, he had to have heard it…_

“I-I’m f-fine…” Sam stutters weakly, desperately fighting to get up.

_Dean. Can’t. Know._

Dean doesn’t hear him and frantically kicks in the door.His heart sinks.

Sam hides his face, lying back down on the cold bathroom tile.

Dean’s heart shatters as he sees the amulet in the hand of the bloody wrist.

“Sammy no…” He whimpers, rushing to his little brother’s side and quickly wraps the mutilated wrist.

_This is all his fault._

“Stay with me Sam.” He chokes desperately, pulling Sam into his lap as tears roll down his face.

“Sammy... Please… I’m sorry…”

Sam mumbles incoherently, meeting his big brother’s tear-filled eyes as darkness consumes him.


End file.
